


Hungry Eyes

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: All Is Fair in Love and Food [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Porn, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Possessive Magnus Bane, Prompt Fic, Sexual Content, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alexander will be the death of him, Magnus thought, sighing heavily as he couldn’t wait for the shadowhunter to savor him like he did the food at the eating contest.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: All Is Fair in Love and Food [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879228
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HM prompt 500 or less: Wings
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

“Magnus, I’m telling you, you should have seen how Alec was eating,” Jace told the warlock in excitement. “I thought he would have eaten in the Institute or at your place beforehand, but I guess not because it looks like he was eating like he was ravenous.”

“Is there something I should know, blondie?” Magnus asked. Not knowing where his boyfriend was at the moment was one thing, but knowing that his boyfriend was somewhere eating like a starved mundane, that was something else.

“Clary and Simon took him to some food festival and took pictures of him,” Jace replied, pulling out his phone to show the warlock the photos Clary and Simon had sent him via some app he didn’t know called WhatsApp. Magnus took the phone from his hands and looked at the photos with hunger in his eyes.

“Don’t drool over my phone, Magnus,” Jace told him, catching the glare the warlock gave him. He sighed in frustration, knowing there was a possibility he wouldn’t get his phone back any time soon. “Would you like me to send you all those photos?” he asked.

“No need, I’m already doing it,” Magnus replied as he gave the blonde shadowhunter his phone back and then asked, “Where is Alexander now?”

“I need to ask Clary that,” Jace responded and messaged Clary though the app. She responded quickly and he informed Magnus of what she said. “They’re still there. Apparently there’s some eating contest about to begin and Alec is one of the contestants.”

“Let’s go, I want to see!” Magnus exclaimed excitedly, and Jace sighed again.

He should have known something like that would happen. The love Magnus had for his brother was very powerful.

“Let me just ask Clary where the festival is, and if we need to buy tickets or anything,” Jace told him, calling Clary for the information.

He was relieved when she said it was free of charge, you just had to pay for the food you ate.

“Okay, let’s go, Jace! I already missed some crucial moments!” Magnus urged him.

Several minutes later Jace led him towards Clary and Simon as they watched the show since the eating contest had started. Alec sat in the farthest chair. It was typical of him not to put himself forward.

Magnus watched his boyfriend with hungry eyes as he savored every chicken wing, leaving nothing but a bone on the plate, not minding the other competitors as he ate the wings with speed.

Alec, meanwhile, was thinking he should thank Clary and Simon for bringing him to the festival. He never thought it would be this much fun.

While he ate the last wing on his plate he heard the crowd cheering for him and then he spotted Jace, Clary, Simon, and was that Magnus? He wondered why Magnus was there with Jace.

Alec ate the last wing, staring at Magnus, his tongue licking what was left from the bone after he ate it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

It was no surprise Alec won. He collected his prize and walked towards his boyfriend and friends, grabbing a towel that was on the table to wipe his sticky hands on.

“I think it’s time we were going, don’t you think, Alexander?” Magnus purred to Alec, feeling slightly possessive.

Alec nodded, smiling at his boyfriend. He knew that tone. This day just kept getting better and better he thought to himself.

“See you tomorrow then,” Alec told Jace with a smile, before turning to thank Clary and Simon. “Thank you, guys. I never thought I would enjoy that, but it was fun.”

Once Magnus and Alec were out of range, Clary asked, “Did he just thank us for taking him to an eating contest?”

Magnus was happy as they walked through the portal and into the loft.

How he wished that Alexander would eat him like he ate those chicken wings. An idea came to him then. Maybe he should try covering himself in barbecue sauce…

He could feel his cock hardening for the thought.

Alexander will be the death of him, Magnus thought, sighing heavily as he couldn’t wait for the shadowhunter to savor him like he did the food at the eating contest.

Magnus kissed him, pinning him against the wall. With a wave of his hand they were both naked.

Magnus didn’t let his boyfriend talk much as he enjoyed touching him everywhere and leaving marks all over his chest and neck.

Ha had another surprise in store for his shadowhunter, though, deciding the only way he would take his boyfriend tonight would be to cover every part of him in barbecue sauce, just like the sauce the chicken wings had been coated in. While he was making love to him the warlock would imagine biting him, leaving his mark on him, to show everyone that Alexander was his.

Alec could feel something warm slathered over his pale skin. Looking down he realized he was covered in barbecue sauce. Staring at his boyfriend in wonder he asked, “Mags, what are you doing?”

“Claiming what is mine. I want you so bad right now that I will leave bite marks all over you,” Magnus answered, his hands still pinning his boyfriend to the wall as he licked the sauce off him, before lining his cock up with Alec’s hole.

Alec moaned as he felt his boyfriend holding him tight as he entered him in one push. He didn’t remember moving from the wall to the bedroom, so lost was he in sensation and the possessiveness Magnus displayed.

“Magnus…” Alec arched his back so he could feel his boyfriend going deeper, hitting his favorite spot.

Magnus licked his chest while he kept pounding into him, keeping the rhythm as much as he could while devouring the sauce of the shadowhunter’s skin, savoring as much of the taste as he could.

“Mags… I’m close…” Alec moaned as he tried to hold on as Magnus hit his spot time after time.

“Come for me, darling,” Magnus said, kissing the shadowhunter’s lips as he felt the vibration of his body beneath him.

“Come for me, darling… spread your shadowhunter seed over me…” Magnus grinned at him.

Alec complied, emptying himself all over his warlock boyfriend.

Magnus continued pounding into him, deeper and faster, until he reached his own climax and shot his load deep inside him.

“That was amazing, Mags,” Alec gasped, trying to get his breathing back to normal. Teasing his boyfriend he said, “Maybe I should eat in front of you more often. I never knew you had a thing for watching me eat.”

“Oh, darling, with you my life has become so much better, much better than I ever thought it could be,” Magnus proclaimed, kissing him.

**The End!**


End file.
